


Выжить

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Outlast AU, Survival Horror, атмосфера игры аутласт, выживание, драма, мистика, сумасшедшие, упоминание увечий, хоррор, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Бокуто очень надеется пережить эту полную безумия ночь.





	Выжить

**Author's Note:**

> [Для Лилечки](https://twitter.com/desdelasombra_)

Он цепляется за корни, чувствуя, как забивается под ногти грязь, ползет, вытягивая тело из ямы, а затем лежит какое-то время без движения. Нога болит с новой силой, плечи и руки будто стянуты железными оковами и отказываются слушаться, легкие рвет, словно он пробежал тридцать километров без остановки ― далеко уйти в таком состоянии у него не получится. А еще голову ведет от запаха ― ужасного запаха десятка разложившихся тел. Он повсюду, от него никуда не деться, и что хуже всего ― он уже стал почти привычным. Хочется только одного ― лежать на краю зловонной ямы, пока силы не вернутся. 

Но отдохнуть ему, конечно, никто не даст.

Слышится хруст веток под ногами, голос, растягивающий гласные, зовет:

― Э-эй, Бокуто-о-сан, опять сбегаешь?

Бокуто замирает, стискивает зубы, стараясь дышать как можно тише, и легкие, кажется, сейчас взорвутся от боли.

Если это сон ― самое время проснуться.

Бокуто поднимает голову, ищет преследователя среди пляшущих теней от полыхающего вдали пожара. И находит.

 _Он_ ― сумасшедший. Чокнутый на всю голову в самом прямом смысле. Да Бокуто сам, кажется, вот-вот распрощается с крышей. Или отбросит коньки ― он не знает, что случится раньше, и, честно говоря, не особо стремится узнать. А еще Бокуто понимает, что рано или поздно его найдут, и начинает медленно ползти по краю ямы. Подальше от пробирающего до мурашек голоса.

Бокуто не может бежать, быстро идти, и уж тем более ― оставаться на месте, он даже защищаться не может. Это точно гребаный ночной кошмар.

― Этот пожар очень кстати, спасибо, ― голос звучит опасно близко, настолько, что Бокуто замирает, боясь сделать лишнее движение и выдать себя. ― Но тебя он все равно не спасет, сын света.

Какой, к черту, сын света?! Так и хочется заорать, прогнать психа, умолять оставить Бокуто в покое ― вот только смысла во всем этом нет. Одному дьяволу известно, что творится в голове у сумасшедших, что они видят, о чем думают и в каком мире живут.

Вот Бокуто сейчас точно в фильме ужасов.

Не стоило приезжать, не стоило пытаться найти Куроо, он ведь понял с самого начала, как только прибыл сюда: его друга убили в этой гребаной обители зла, хреновой резиденции психов, а теперь сам Бокуто на очереди.

Сердце бьется так, что Бокуто уверен ― его сейчас услышат, точно услышат, и найдут. Паника оглушает и будь прокляты все те, кто когда-либо советовал просто «дышать», чтобы справиться с ней. От страха звенит в ушах и Бокуто сам не понимает, что начинает шептать слова молитвы богам, небу, Вселенной.

Когда чужая ступня упирается в спину, давит и вжимает в землю, внутри Бокуто все обрывается и рассыпается пеплом. Это конец.

― Нашел.

― Это конец, это конец, ― шепчет Бокуто, не отдавая себе отчета. Он по инерции загребает землю руками, но сдвинуться с места не выходит.

― Что? ― давление прекращается, его берут за плечо и переворачивают лицом вверх. ― Повтори, пожалуйста.

Бокуто злится, когда чувствует бесконтрольно льющиеся слезы ужаса, и рефлекторно бьет наотмашь, различив перед собой размытый силуэт. Конечно промахивается, но в последующие секунды его никто не держит, не ломает конечностей, не прибивает их гвоздями к гнилым доскам, не швыряет в стены и даже не бросает как щенка в трупную яму. В этот короткий миг передышки Бокуто успевает набраться смелости, поверить в себя ― он все еще борется, а значит, ничего не кончено.

Бокуто еще раз пытается ударить, нащупать голую худую лодыжку, и опять промахивается, не получив в ответ даже пинка. Это заставляет его взять себя в руки, хотя бы попытаться, и он смаргивает слезы. Образ преследователя становится четче, его окружает яркий контур полыхающего за спиной пламени. Пожар еще далеко, медленно пожирает деревья в безветренную лунную ночь; запахи дыма и горящей хвои смешиваются с тошнотворной вонью ямы.

― Ты плачешь, Бокуто-сан, ― заключает преследователь.

Акааши Кейджи ― человек из дела, сталкер, осужденный на десять лет за особо тяжкое, признанный невменяемым и помещенный в клинику Маунт-Мэссив.

У него красивое лицо и совершенно бездушный взгляд. Он меньше и тоньше Бокуто, но обладает нечеловеческой силой, и внушает такой страх, что хочется вопить.

Еще больший страх появляется, когда Акааши аккуратно, почти любовно приподнимает края длинного оборванного платья, на миг оголяя белые как мел колени и обнаженные бедра, переступает через Бокуто и садится сверху. Кажется, на нем нет белья. Определенно нет. Бокуто все же срывается на короткий не то вскрик, не то вопль, и инстинктивно закрывает голову руками, но удара снова не следует.

Несмотря на щуплый вид, тело Акааши, истощенное пребыванием в клинике, сейчас как наковальня. Его ладони давят на грудь, задница ― на живот, и Бокуто не понимает, как он своей спиной еще не продавил первый пласт земли.

Акааши берет Бокуто за запястья и отводит его руки от лица.

― Нет, пожалуйста, нет… ― сбивчиво молит Бокуто, ― просто сон, пож... лишь сон...

Он вынужден смотреть в красивое, исхудавшее лицо, ― угольно черные волосы по-особому оттеняют снежно белую кожу, то сливаясь с черным небом, то пылая на его фоне неровными, выкрашенными пламенем концами , ― пока Акааши непристойно покачивается, сжимая коленями его бока.

― Слабость Бокуто-сана номер девять ― его слишком легко напугать, ― говорит Акааши, прекращая движение, и смотрит бездушным взглядом, все больше сводя с ума. ― Не плачь, я это исправлю.

Крокодилья хватка на запястьях невыносима, глаза ― вытягивают желание сопротивляться. И нет, он вовсе не такой сильный, каким кажется. Просто Бокуто ослаблен ранами и ужасом.

― О боже... нет... ― сипло шепчет Бокуто, едва Акааши отпускает его руки, берет ладонями лицо и наклоняется.

Бокуто обдает чужим дыханием, и он зажмуривается, когда влажный язык проходится по щекам, скулам, глазам. Акааши облизывает виски, где слезы оставили на коже соленые дорожки.

Ступор настолько сильный, что обездвиживает тело без всякого вмешательства Акааши. Но стоит ему провести языком по приоткрытым губам Бокуто, как наваждение мгновенно смывает новой волной ужаса.

Бокуто снова вскрикивает, ― но из горла вырывается только хрип, ― и толкает Акааши с себя. Тот едва не падает, но успевает схватиться за куртку Бокуто; еще один удар наотмашь приходиться куда-то в плечо Акааши. Пробитую ладонь пронзает болью, бинт еще больше пропитывается кровью и Бокуто матерится.

Акааши сжимает ворот его куртки и встряхивает Бокуто, как тряпичную куклу, прикладывает затылком о землю.

― Уйди, пожалуйста… ― сил критически мало, чтобы бороться, во рту появляется привкус крови, нос забивает запахом дыма. ― Боже, умоляю…

― Зачем ты молишься какому-то богу, если я здесь, ― Акааши смотрит любовно, облизывает тонкие губы, выжидает, пока Бокуто перестанет сопротивляться, и только тогда отпускает несчастную куртку.

Он поворачивает голову Бокуто, заставляя смотреть на себя, и снова трется о его живот промежностью. Настолько мерзко, что хочется блевать, но хватка на подбородке хуже капкана.

― Я лучше бога, Бокуто-сан, ― интонации у Акааши такие, будто он в безумном трансе.

― Хватит, ― молит Бокуто, глядя, как Акааши снова и снова вжимается в него, в экстазе запрокидывает голову, подставляя ночному небу острый кадык и разлет тонких ключиц ― не то совершенное, не то безобразное создание.

И вот Акааши замирает, будто увидев что-то широко распахнутыми, пустыми глазами, а в следующую секунду чей-то мощный удар едва не сшибает ему голову. Брызги крови градом проливаются на лицо Бокуто, Акааши заваливается на бок и падает прямо в яму.. Теперь над Бокуто стоит парень в изодранной больничной униформе Он медленно опускает руки с зажатым в них разводным ключом и тяжело дышит.

Бокуто хрипит от ужаса, отползает, опасаясь, что сейчас за него возьмется очередной псих. Только человек перед ним не похож на психа, несмотря на весь свой вид.

― Все хорошо, ― произносит парень, как будто успокаивает скорее себя, чем Бокуто, и повторяет: ― все хорошо.

Видок у него тот еще: короткие светлые волосы перепачканы чем-то липким, темным, половина лица и изодранная рубашка залиты кровью, а в качестве оружия у него покрытый влажными кусочками плоти разводной ключ. Босые ноги исколоты и изранены, как и у Бокуто, но он хотя бы может стоять сам.

― Кто ты, мать твою, такой, ― шепчет Бокуто.

Парень отшатывается от него, снова поднимает в руке ключ ― он ведь, как и Бокуто, не знает, кто перед ним, выживший, или еще один сумасшедший. Затем бросает взгляд на яму, на Бокуто, вздрагивает, как от прикосновения, и Бокуто кажется, что его на миг окутывает черное облако. Нет, всего лишь гребаный дым ― пожар уже совсем близко.

― Я помогу, ― парень подходит ближе, а привидевшееся Бокуто облако как будто движется следом. Всего лишь дым, повторяет он, сажа и копоть. 

И вдруг лицо парня кажется ему знакомым. Бокуто видел его дело среди прочих других документов Маунт-Мэссив. Еще один псих. Точно.

― Только не это! ― вопит Бокуто.

Парень склоняется, игнорируя крик, в отражении его глаз пляшет дьявольское пламя. И черное облако ― вовсе не дым! ― все еще здесь.

― Нужно уходить, ― говорит парень, но Бокуто не слышит.

Для него это слишком. Черный дым как будто пляшет за спиной: на фоне неба его совсем не видно, огонь же заставляет искриться, выхватывая голову, плечи, руки.

― Что за… ― ошарашенно произносит Бокуто за секунду до того, как потерять сознание.

 

Воспоминания обрывочны.

Он точно помнит зловонную трупную яму, грязное белое платье и бездушный взгляд черных глаз. Еще был запах дыма и боль в ноге, пока его куда-то волокли, оставляя на земле длинный след. И крик. Кто-то с голосом Акааши звал его по имени. Отчаянно, зло, угрожающе.

Негромко гудит заведенный мотор; колесо машины наскакивает на кочку, слегка тряхнув Бокуто и заставив открыть глаза. Первое, что он видит перед собой ― светлеющее рассветное небо за окном и мелькающие верхушки деревьев.

Либо он умер, либо кошмар закончился.

Бокуто медленно поворачивает голову, не сразу осознавая, что лежит на заднем сидении автомобиля ― кроссовера, кажется. За кофейного цвета обивкой водительского места маячит светловолосая макушка. Точно, Бокуто знает его.

Еще один парень из многочисленных документов больницы. 

Страх больше не такой сильный, да и паника исчезает, на смену им приходят усталость, боль и обреченность. Но Бокуто приходится продраться сквозь все это и взять себя в руки, вспомнить.

― Я знаю тебя.

Парень бросает на него быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и возвращает свое внимание на дорогу.

― Вы проснулись.

― Ты тот парень, ученый из Меркоф, ― продолжает Бокуто, пока хаос в его голове упорядочивается и все потихоньку становится на свои места, ― Цукишима Кей.

― Да. Вы, значит, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто вздрагивает от такого обращения, потом устало кивает, и, понимая, что Цукишима вряд ли это увидел, добавляет:

― Так и есть. И… пожалуйста, не надо «сан».

Вряд ли он когда-либо сможет избавиться от отвратительных ассоциаций.

― Хорошо, ― сухо соглашается Цукишима.

― Как ты выжил?

― Как и вы. Мне… помогли.

Бокуто почти жалеет, что не видит лица Цукишимы сейчас. Есть в его интонации что-то такое, что заставляет хотеть заглянуть в глаза, потому что в них наверняка кроется куда больший, развернутый ответ.

Бокуто вдруг понимает, что машина ему знакома. Слишком хорошо. Запах, дурацкий брелок-полумесяц на зеркале заднего вида, поцарапанная обивка. Сердце от узнавания начинает биться сильнее, а следом накрывает тоской и нежеланием знать ответ на вопрос, который нельзя не задать.

― Где Куроо? ― выдыхает Бокуто, и секунды, что Цукишима смотрит на него в отражении, растягиваются в бесконечность.

― Не здесь, ― ответ такой же малоинформативный, как и все предыдущие.

И что теперь?

Если бы не сломанная нога и слабость во всем теле, Бокуто бы вытряс из Цукишимы правду. Но сейчас все, что он может ― беспомощно пялиться на чертов кудрявый затылок и выжимать из себя слова.

― Он… мертв? ― произнести это сложнее, чем он думает изначально. В горле стоит ком, а в груди ― невыносимое, удушающее сожаление о потере.

Цукишима снова поворачивается, но в этот раз смотрит не на Бокуто, а на пустое соседнее сиденье. Лучи рассветного солнца мелькают между редеющим лесом, отражаются в боковых зеркалах, скачут по светлым волосам и на секунду ослепляют Бокуто.

― Нет, ― говорит Цукишима и снова смотрит на дорогу, далеко вперед, где виднеется неровная линия городского пейзажа.


End file.
